Ferdinand
This is Number 24. Ferdinand is a Logging Loco. He was Sent along to Misty Island: along with Bash and Dash in The 1960's. Bio: Ferdinand was built on America in The Autumn of 1902, He Used to Work on a Logging Company with Bash and Dash Until 1917, as They were Shipped to the Mainland. He, Bash and Dash were Sold to The Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway after Working on a Logging Company in The United States, until things changed for them, Bash and Dash were Shunting Engines and Ferdinand was Both a Goods and a Passenger Engine. In 1924, while Roly's paint is getting old, his driver said to him to pull a heavy goods train to Wood Green but he got broken down and never pulled Roly again, He was Sent to Derby Works to Be Mended. In 1948, Ferdinand was repainted between blue and green, while Bash and Dash were Repainted Between Blue, green and orange, but The Logging Locos weren't Careful Until They were Sent to Misty Island in The Spring of 1960. Ferdinand, Bash and Dash found Thomas on Misty Island and Helped Him Collect Jobi Wood to Take Back to Sodor. Unfortunately, Ferdinand and The Twins Ran Out of Oil While Going Through The Misty Island Tunnel. Luckily, Whiff and Percy were able to Rescue Thomas, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand and Took Them all Back to Sodor. Ferdinand Then Helped with The Completion of The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre along with Bash and Dash. Ferdinand Later Helped Gordon Deliver The Lion of Sodor to The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Appearances: Specials: *[[Hiro's Origins|'Hiro's Origins']].''' Basis: '''Ferdinand is a Climax Class C Used for Hauling Logs. Category:Characters Category:Logging Locos Category:Protagonists Category:Misty Island Category:Steam engines Category:Tender engines Category:Oil-burning engines Category:2010 Category:Male Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Blue Engines Category:Blue Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Teal Category:Teal Engines Category:Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:2018 Category:NWR Category:Males Category:12 Wheels Category:No 24 Category:Vehicles Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:Television Only Category:Wood and Oil Category:Engines with Whistles Category:British Railways Category:USA Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Cancelled Items Category:2019 Category:Introduced in 2019 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Specials Category:Introduced in Season 14 Category:Dead Characters Category:Scrapped Engines Category:2010 Debuts Category:New in 2010 Category:Blue Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:2010 Items Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Items Category:2010-2017 Category:Wood Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Engines that Have Lamps Category:Fisher Price Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:Based on Movies Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Blue Tender Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Boy Engines Category:Gray Category:Grey Engines Category:Gray Tender Engines Category:Keekre24 Category:No XXIV Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Blue 2010 Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Blue Items Category:Gray Items Category:Gray 2010 Category:Circle Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Blue Wooden Railway Category:Magnets Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Male Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Characters with Names Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:On Rail Category:TVS Circle Faces Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:International Characters Category:Television Series Exclusive Category:TVS Only Category:Items with Faces Category:Grey Characters Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters